rctofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Leafy Lake
"Starting from scratch, build a theme park around a large lake." -Scenario Description Leafy Lake is the 3rd scenario in the original scenario pack of Roller Coaster Tycoon. The objective is very easy and should only take around a year to a year and a half to complete. This will be the last of the very easy scenarios. Scenario Statistics *Objective: 500 guests in park w/ park rating at least 600 by end of October Year 3. *Theme: Forest/ Lake *Difficulty: Very Easy *Climate: Warm *Land Price: $90 *Previous Scenario: Dynamite Dunes *Next Scenario: Diamond Heights General Walkthrough This scenario is very easy, even easier numberwise. Even though you start out from scratch and a limited ride selection, you have a lot of time to get those 500 guests in. If you've already completed the Forest Frontiers scenario, you should have a pretty good idea on how to start a theme park. Before you start building, set research to maximum funding since you have fewer rides and must build a bigger park than in Forest Frontiers. To start off, build some gentle and thrill rides around the lake. Do not buy the land! You have enough space, and the land is expensive($90 per tile). Once the guests start coming build some shops and stalls. Because you only get three stalls at the beginning, it's not a bad idea to set research to only shops and stalls for a little while. Once that's settled, it's time to build a roller coaster. Your two options are to build in the lake, or in the area behind the lake. If you are going to build on the lake try to avoid building near the edges since Boat Hires can be built there. If your coaster is successful, then the guests will keep coming into your park. Remember to hire staff at this point since you have rides and guests. Once it is at the end of October Year 1, build a second coaster behind the lake. Make sure to leave room for some flat rides. Once that's up and running, you should be at the goal, but to secure the win, make sure to build a few more flat rides. Unless something catastrophic happens, this scenario should be beaten no sweat. Remember to always try to avoid buying land if it is expensive(more than $50 per tile). Only if it is absolutly necessary(which it will be later on). Available Rides/Attractions *Miniture Railroad OR Monorail *Car Ride *Ferris Wheel *Merry-Go-Round *Wooden Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Scrambled Eggs *Boat Hire *Bathroom *Drink Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Basic Scenery Researched Rides/Attractions *Miniture Railroad OR Monorail *Chairlift *Bumper Cars *Haunted House *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower *Space Rings *Spiral Slide *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Suspended Single Rail Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Gravitation *Go Karts *Swinging Ship *Woah Belly *Log Flume *River Rapids *Water Slide *Ballon Stall *Burger Bar *Cotton Candy Stall *Fries Stall *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall *Jumping Fountain *Wonderland Theming Ride Improvments *Bumper Boats for Boat Hire *Canoes for Boat Hire *Swan Paddle Boats for Boat Hire *Water Trycicles for Boat Hire *Log Cars for Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Rocket Cars for Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Spinning Cars for Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Water Splash for Wooden Roller Coaster *Backwards Roller Coaster Train for Wooden Roller Coaster Other Notes *This scenario is tied with Katie's World and Mothball Mountain for most expensive land at $90 per tile. *Like in Forest Frontiers, the player might not always get the miniature railroad. *This has the second lowest guest requirment in Roller Coaster Tycoon 1 with Forest Frontiers being the lowest.